An Unlikely Partnership
by Batman and Ronon
Summary: The Doctor and Amy land just outside a small town in Indiana where a number of people have been disappearing. Dean has just arrived in town to investigate those disappearances. Set during the season 1 episode of Supernatural; Scarecrow. Eventual Amy/Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke billowed out from the open door of the TARDIS. Amy could only look on helplessly as the Doctor ran back and forth from the TARDIS, each time coming back with something new; a bundle of wires, a large copper tube, a toolbox and something that seemed to resemble an egg whisk. "Can I help?" She ventured.

"No." The Doctor's replied sharply, barely even sparing her a glance. It looked like he was in one of the moods where he needed total concentration and Amy wasn't about to get in his way.

"Maybe I could give it a push?" His silence was all the indication she need. She knew he was angry because the TARDIS had stopped working and he had no idea why. One moment they were hurtling across the east coast of America, and then, they just stopped. Everything went dead. "This shouldn't be happening." He'd kept muttering to himself. She'd watched him kick the console out of anger, which was when the real trouble had begun. Something overhead had burst and smoke poured into the control room from it, quickly flooding the whole room.

"Okay, well I'm just gonna go look around then." She didn't even wait for his answer.

The TARDIS had landed on a long winding road in the middle of nowhere, or so it seemed to Amy. Either way she looked, she could barely see more than twenty feet before the mist became too dense. On one side of the road a sat a tall hill, covered by a large expanse of trees. She'd quickly ruled that out given that she wasn't dressed for hiking. On the other side of the road was an orchard. It didn't look overly welcoming but neither did anything else around here.

If Amy was anything, she was curious and sitting around waiting for the Doctor to fix the TARDIS was not something she had in mind. Besides, there might be someone who could help them. There must be a house or something nearby with people who tend to the orchard. She gingerly approached the forest, the darkness seeming to close in around her as she went deeper into the orchard. The trees grew thicker at this part of the orchard and the moonlight was having a much harder time getting through the canopy the trees made.

She finally came upon a clearing. The trees formed a neat circle around it and the moonlight found its way through, lighting up the area a little. At the centre of the clearing a huge scarecrow hung from a wooden cross. The very sight of it made Amy gasp. Its head hung limply forward, a large brown hat covering most of its face and yet, she could almost feel its eyes boring into her. She wanted more than anything just to turn around and go back the way she came, but somehow she found her feet dragging closer towards the scarecrow. Stooping down, she peered up at the scarecrows face, fishing for her phone in her jeans.

A bird cawed loudly overhead, making Amy jump. The phone slipped through her fingers and hit the ground with a soft thud. "Dammit." A sigh past her lips and she dropped to her knees searching for the phone. When she finally found it, she got back to her feet, expecting to find herself face-to-face with the scarecrow again. Instead all that remained was an empty cross.

The binds that had once held the scarecrows arms firmly, now hung from the beams of the cross, swinging from side to side in the gentle breeze. Amy, filled with fear, turned the on the spot, her head whipping around. She wanted to scream but no noise came out. Another caw rang out and a flock birds took flight not too far away. But there was another sound beneath all that, something familiar. A look of horror appeared on her face as she realised what it was. The TARDIS' engines.

"Doctor…" She ran through the forest, following the sound of the TARDIS. It seemed like the orchard went forever and Amy could swear she saw a shadow fly past her in the corner of her eye. "Doctor!" One of her feet caught on the root of a tree and she lost of footing, slamming into the ground hard. Tears stung in her eyes and for the first time she'd been with the Doctor, she was almost certain she was going to die. Somehow she got back to her feet and she was running again. There was a light ahead and she headed straight for it.

She came out onto the road she'd been on before, but where the TARDIS had been there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

One more step, just one more step. You have to keep moving, Amy kept telling herself as she trudged down the road that didn't seem to end. Ever since the orchard she hadn't stopped moving, but that was one of the Doctor's first rules, right? Don't stop running. She'd stayed true to her word, however much it killed her. If truth be told, it was the lights in the distance that kept her going. When she first saw them, she thought they were the lights from a car or a truck coming down the road towards her. After a while a third light blinked into existence and she knew it was no truck. As the hours slipped past, small structures began to form around the lights and she could plainly make out the beginnings of a small town or village. Every step she took brought her closer to the town, but whenever she looked at it, the town seemed just as far away as it always had. Through the frustration of it, she took to staring at her feet, willing them on, left then right. Left then right. Left then right.

One thing she'd learnt early on was that her shoes were certainly not made for long distance walks, or any kind of walks it seemed. Soon after she'd take her heels off, her feet had turned an alarming shade of red.

Night had turned into day and before she knew it she was miles from the orchard. When she looked up the town was considerably closer, she was almost there in fact. A sign to her left indicated that the town was called Burkitsville.

It was a small town. There were maybe a dozen buildings at most and even fewer people. One man stared down at her from his porch, giving her a queer look as he glanced back down at the way she'd come in. An elderly woman peered out from her window but when Amy turned to look, she closed the curtains. "So much for a welcoming committee," she muttered bitterly under her breath.

Suddenly the smell of fresh apple pie filled her senses. She smiled when she found the source of it and began heading that way. She approached the small café quicker than she'd thought possible, considering her fatigue, and stepped inside quietly. The smell of the pie was much greater in here and the general mood of the place seemed a little more uplifting. A tall, middle-aged man sat at the back of the café next to a small radio, listening to Bob Marley. At the centre of the room another man sat with his back to her. She stepped around the side of him to get a better look. He wore a simple black jacket and a pair of jeans that looked like they'd seen better days. His hair was short and messy and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. But despite all that, there was something about him, he looked… out of place. Compared the rest of the dreary little town, he actually looked animated. There was an air of importance and urgency that circled around him.

Moving to stand just in front of him, she cleared her throat. The man stopped reading his paper and his eyes flicked up, straight to her legs and then slowly worked their way up her body. Amy felt her cheeks redden and she flicked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hi." She finally said which drew his eyes up to meet hers.

A small smile spread across his lips. "Hey," he replied.

The two stared at each for a few moments, Amy not knowing what to say, while the man seemed to eyeing her up, figuring her out. She found her eyes beginning to lower down to the table and to the small plate just in front of the man. "Is that pie?"

The man's features seemed to brighten at that and his smile turned into a small grin. "Yeah."

"Apple?"

"Oh yes." He outstretched one arm, offering the seat opposite him and with his other hand, he pushed the plate with the half eaten pie across towards Amy. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Amy took the seat graciously and picked up the fork from the side of the plate. Taking off a piece of the pie she raised it to her mouth and took a bite of it.

"Oh my God. This is amazing!" She swallowed the rest of her mouthful.

"I know, right?" The man sat back in his chair. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

His hand reached across the table and Amy's soon followed, grasping his. Despite the worn and weathered feel of his hands, they were surprisingly warm. "Amy Pond." She replied, returning Dean's smile.

"So what brings you to Burkitsville, Amy? If you don't mind me saying, you look a little rough."

Amy picked up her fork again. "My uh… car broke down just up the road. I spent the better part of the night finding my way up here."

Dean's face had dropped slightly and Amy wondered whether she'd said something wrong. "You're car broke down? Where?"

"Like I said, just up the road." She pointed down the way she'd come.

"By the orchard?"

Amy paused for a moment. The orchard? "Yeah. How did you-"

"Amy, did you see… something strange down at the orchard?" A small knot began to form in the pit of her stomach and suddenly the pie seemed a lot less appetising than it had done before. She nodded. Dean took a cautious look around the café. The man at the back was still by his radio, paying the two of them no mind. He lowered his head and leant in closer to her, speaking in a hushed tone. "Do you believe in monsters, Amy Pond?"


End file.
